Uma Idéia Que Resulta No Amor
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Quais seriam as conseqüências após uma idéia de Hiashi ser posta em ação? Descubra a idéia e o que irá rolar nesta fic... Fic de aniversario do Neji. [Nejihina, sasunaru entre outros casais]...
1. O Começo de Um Casal

Oi, tudo bem? Mais uma fic minha, esta é em homenagem ao aniversário do Neji. Hoje 3 de julho, é o niver do meu encosto e eu não deixaria de nada lhe dar em seu aniversario. Aviso, para quem acompanha alguma fic minha, demorarei a postar, pois estou sem internet em casa.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse muita coisa seria diferente. E pode ser que eu coloque a personalidade da Hinata diferente, estilo da fic "What's up, Hinachan?" autora wonderland.cherry-chan ...

**Sinopse:** Quais seriam as conseqüências após uma idéia de Hiashi ser posta em ação? Descubra a idéia e o que irá rolar nesta fic... Fic de aniversario do Neji. [Nejihina, sasunaru entre outros casais

* * *

**Uma Idéia que Resulta no Amor**

**Capítulo 1 – O Começo de Um Casal**

Hinata POV'S

Ainda não acredito no que aconteceu, sou uma burra mesmo, eu sabia que ele não gostava de mim e mesmo assim fui lá, me declarei, levei um fora obvio. Ele nunca ia gostar de uma menina como eu, na verdade, para mim ele só tinha olhos para Sakura, mas eu e todos estávamos enganados, ele não gostava dela, gostava do Uchiha, quem diria que entre todas as garotas do fã clube do Sasuke, ele fora escolher o Naruto para gostar, logo os dois estão juntos, mesmo sem ninguém saber. E eu agora estou sozinha, completamente triste, mesmo eu sabendo que ele não gostava de mim, ainda tinha uma pequena esperança, mas quando ele disse aquilo...

**FLASH BACK (ON)**

_Hinata: Naruto-kun, eu posso falar com você – diz ela com toda a coragem possível._

_Naruto: Claro Hinata-san – fala ele carinhoso como sempre e sempre percebendo ela corada – Você está se sentindo bem?_

_Hinata: Sim, vamos à praça?_

_Naruto: Hai – diz indo com ela até o local onde ela tinha falado, logo chegaram – então o que você quer falar comigo?_

_Hinata: Na-ru-ru-to- kun.. eu.. eu.. eu.. – começa a gaguejar, mesmo assim tenta prosseguir – eu gos-to de vo-cê... – termina soltando tudo de uma vez._

_Naruto(ingênuo): Eu também gosto muito de você Hinata-chan, você é uma ótima amiga._

_Hinata: Mas não é desse tipo de gostar que to falando, eu to dizendo que te amo... – solta ela sem querer._

_Naruto: Entendo, gomen Hinata, mas não conseguirei te dar a resposta que você quer ouvi, pois eu já gosto de outra pessoa._

_Hinata: Eu sei, é da Sakura-chan não é?_

_Naruto: Não, eu estou me relacionando com o Sasuke..._

_Hinata: COM O SASUKE?_

_Naruto: Sim, espero que você não fique magoada e continue sendo minha amiga, pois aprecio muito sua amizade._

_Hinata: Claro Naruto, você não tem culpa._

_Naruto: Eu espero que você encontre alguém que te ame e faça você feliz._

_Hinata: Arigato, espero que você seja muito feliz com o Sasuke._

_Naruto: Domo, mas agora tenho que ir, se não o Teme ficará uma fera – diz dando um beijo na bochecha da menina – Até mais Hinata-chan._

_Hinata: Até Naruto-kun._

**FLASH BACK (OFF)**

Quando ele disse aquilo para mim, parece que tudo tinha desmoronado aqui dentro do meu coração, mas felizmente eu só comecei a chorar quando ele saiu, pois na verdade não queria que ele se sentisse culpado, afinal eu era a culpada por me apaixonar por ele. Lembrei de todos os momentos que tive com ele, na verdade queria esquecer, mas não conseguia e o que é pior, só lembrava das coisas boas.

A chuva então desceu fina é verdade, mas mesmo assim era uma chuva, eu fui lentamente para casa, não sabia agora o que era chuva e o que era lagrimas, a única coisa que queria era alguém para conversar, mas infelizmente não tinha ninguém e mesmo se tivesse, dificilmente eu chatearia a pessoa com problemas fúteis como os meus.

Finalmente depois de uma longa caminhada cheguei á mansão de minha família, qual foi a minha surpresa? Vi meu primo Neji me esperando, acho que estava, só sei que ele logo que me viu e veio correndo falar comigo, ele rapidamente percebeu como estava. Parece que estava lendo meus pensamentos, simplesmente senti ele me abraçar, acho que isso era tudo que eu desejava agora, um colo, um consolo, alguém para me apoiar em um momento tão difícil como esse, acho que ele foi à pessoa certa para vir até mim.

Normal POV'S

Neji: Hinata-sama é melhor você entrar, está completamente molhada, vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

Hinata: Hai.

Neji: Vamos – rapidamente o garoto a levou para seu quarto "Sabia que isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde, ela descobriu sobre o namoro do Naruto, a única coisa que posso fazer é tentar consola-la" – você precisa de um banho, vou prepará-lo, você consegue tomar sozinha ou terei que chamar alguma empregada?

Hinata: Acho que posso tomá-lo sozinha.

Em pouco tempo o banho estava preparado, Hinata entrou nele e ficou meia hora pensando no que havia acontecido, finalmente depois de minutos resolveu sair. Nesse tempo o garoto portador do byakugan preparou um pijama para ela, arrumou sua cama e buscou um chá para a prima.

Neji POV'S

Ela está demorando, será que está bem, esse barulho é da porta do banheiro, acho que ela já esta saindo.

Hinata: Neji, você arrumou tudo? – pergunta surpresa.

Neji: Sim, você não está se sentindo tão bem, então resolvi deixar tudo preparado para você, melhorou?

Hinata: Não muito – começa a chorar de novo, vou e a abraço.

Neji: Descansa, preparei um chá para te relaxar, agora se deite – eu sirvo o chá e a ajeito na cama.

Hinata: Neji, fica comigo está noite? – estava com carinha de choro.

Neji: Claro, um pedido seu é uma ordem para mim – a abraço com carinho, ela começa a chorar no meu ombro, está será uma longa noite.

Depois de muito choro, adormece nos meus braços e eu não consigo conter o sono que também me afronta, sem muita força me entrego a ele. Acordo e a vejo ainda adormecida em meu peitoral, linda como um anjo, porem com o rosto um pouco inchado pelas lagrimas de ontem derramado.

Não sei por que, mas vou me aproximando do rosto dela, sua boca pareceu tão saborosa, um desejo tentador, meus lábios ficam delicadamente sobre os de minha prima. Sinto o gosto que há tanto tempo queria provar, e é o melhor sabor que eu já senti em minha vida, percebo que minha prima até então adormecida, agora retribuía com vontade ao meu beijo, sem me dar conta nossas línguas já dançavam juntas em uma sincronia perfeita. Contudo, tudo que é bom dura pouco, no caso a nossa necessidade humana em respirar atrapalhou o momento mais perfeito que já vivi.

Hinata: Neji, eu...

Neji: Desculpe-me Hinata, isso não irá mais acontecer, eu prometo, não irei me aproveitar de você de novo, com licença – me desculpo e saio correndo do quarto, nunca pensei que sentiria tanto medo, não sei muito bem do que, só sei que sinto algo estranho.

Hinata POV'S

Eu não acredito, o Neji me beijou, nunca esperava disso dele, o pior é que eu gostei e correspondi. Queria conversar, mas quando fui atrás dele, fugiu de mim. Meu pai esta me chamando, o que será que ele quer? O Neji está com ele, será que é sobre o que aconteceu entre agente?

Hiashi: Hinata, minha filha que bom que você chegou, precisava falar algo com você.

Neji: E para que estou aqui?

Hiashi: Com você também, é um assunto que envolve os dois.

Hinata: Então fale pai – não estou gostando nada dessa história.

Hiashi: Vamos direto ao ponto, quero acabar com a família secundaria.

Neji/Hinata: Como pretende fazer isso? – sabia, é por isso que senti um clima estranho vindo do papai.

Hiashi: Eu andei pensando muito, e o Neji como sendo o novo líder da família secundaria, se houver um casamento entre o líder da família secundária e o da principal, não haveria mais a segunda família – não acredito que ele quer que eu... eu... estou em estado de choque.

Neji: Deixa me entender, você quer que nós nos casemos? – também em estado de choque.

Hiashi: Exatamente. Vocês irão se casar, mas é claro se quiserem, espero resposta de noite – fala já se retirando da sala – na hora do jantar, matta ne.

Hinata: Você vai aceitar?

Neji: É claro, quero terminar com a divisão entre a família. Resta saber se você irá aceitar, Hinata, não tenha pena de mim, simplesmente siga o que o seu coração diz – ele está com uma cara de serio, voz firme, fazia tempo que não falava assim comigo – com licença, até a noite, pense bem no que irá responder. Ja ne.

Hinata: Matta ne – não sei o que fazer, é a minha vida que está sendo decidida, mas não quero que mais pessoas da família sofram, o Neji principalmente, ele é muito especial para mim, não tenho escolha irei aceitar.

Neji POV'S

Não acredito que meu tio fez isso, como decidiu minha vida com uma idéia? Eu amo a Hinata, sem duvidas faria tudo por sua felicidade, mas será que ela quer mesmo ficar comigo? Não quero que seja obrigada a se casar comigo por pensar na minha liberdade e não na dela. Mas afinal não posso fazer nada, a não ser esperar pela noite. Preciso dar uma volta, falar com alguém, vou procurá-los.

Naruto: Ohayo Neji!

Neji: Ohayo Naruto! Ohayo Sasuke!

Sasuke: Bom dia, está tudo bem?

Neji: Mais ou menos – os dois me conhecem mais que ninguém.

Naruto: Pode desabafar.

Neji: Uma nova idéia do meu tio.

Sasuke: Qual? Diga logo.

Neji: Quer que eu me case com a Hinata para acabar com as duas famílias e transformá-las em uma só.

Naruto: Seu tio, ou melhor, sogro, é uma pessoa muito inteligente.

Neji: Não gostei do comentário.

Sasuke: E qual a resposta de vocês?

Neji: Eu aceitei, mas falta à resposta da Hinata, ela dirá durante a noite.

Naruto: Será que ela aceita? Ontem ela se declarou para mim.

Neji: Eu sei, fui eu que a consolei durante a noite.

Sasuke: Ponto para você.

Neji: E a beijei hoje de manhã.

Naruto/Sasuke: Nani?

Neji: É... não resisti e a beijei enquanto dormia.

Naruto: Qual a reação dela?

Neji: Correspondeu.

Sasuke: E depois, como conversaram?

Neji: Não conversamos.

Naruto: Você fugiu. Mesmo assim se ela correspondeu pode ser que aceite.

Sasuke: Ela esquece rápido os amores, ein? Mal levou o fora ontem e já está em outra.

Neji: Não fale assim dela.

Sasuke: Certo, agora que desabafou, o que pretende fazer para passar o tempo?

Naruto: Quer dar uma volta com agente?

Neji: Se não for atrapalhar.

Sasuke: Não se preocupe, hoje é preparamos uma atividade em grupo;

Neji: Beleza.

Normal POV'S

O dia passou rápido, tanto para um como para outro. A noite finalmente chegará, junto dela vinha à decisão de duas vidas. A garota estava muito bem arrumada, com um vestido que usava raramente quando não era festa, já o jovem vinha com uma roupa normal, porém mais elegante.

Hiashi: Vejo que os dois vieram jantar pontualmente.

Hinata: Já podemos falar nossa decisão?

Hiashi: Espere sua irmã chegar.

Hanabi: Cheguei.

Neji: E agora?

Hiashi: Como estão ansiosos, digam logo, começando por você minha filha.

Hinata: Aceito, quero honrar ambas as famílias e acredito que ficarei feliz com o meu primo.

Hiashi: E você Neji?

Neji: Minha resposta é mais que óbvia, aceito, prometo que farei de tudo pela felicidade da nossa família.

Hiashi: Então está decidido, quando será o noivado.

Hinata: Como o aniversário do Neji está perto, falta duas semanas, poderíamos marcar a data neste dia, tudo bem assim?

Neji: Para mim está ótimo.

Hiashi: Para mim também, então vamos jantar.

Os dias passam rapidamente, Hinata prepara uma ótima festa para seu noivado, e aniversario do seu futuro marido. Muitos comparecem, os amigos ainda não sabiam da novidade, pois os noivos queriam fazer uma surpresa. Estava tudo perfeito naquela noite, nada parecia errado, a não ser algumas investidas de umas jovens para cima do aniversariante. Hinata não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo dentro de si, afinal acreditava que ainda não havia se apaixonado pelo seu primo, apesar de serem noivos, ninguém sabia, por isso as meninas não se importavam. Aos poucos a sensação da jovem fora aumentando, não agüentou mais, o ciúmes veio com toda a força.

Hinata: Neji, posso falar com você? – pergunta o chamando num canto.

Neji: O que foi?

Hinata: Você esqueceu que tem noiva?

Neji: Claro que não, por quê?

Hinata: Como se você não soubesse, está com um monte de meninas que só faltam te comer com o olhar – ciumenta.

Neji: Está com ciúmes? – divertido.

Hinata: Não importa, quando você fará o pedido? – impaciente.

Neji: Já que insiste agora – segue em direção ao centro da sala, mas precisamente na escada e pede a atenção de todos – pessoal hoje além de eu estar comemorando o meu aniversário, gostaria também de fazer um pedido – se dirige a Hinata – Hyuuga Hinata você gostaria de se casar comigo? – é uma surpresa geral principalmente em uma certa garota.

Quem será esta garota? Hinata irá aceitar o pedido? Qual será a reação daqueles que não sabiam? Se Hinata aceitar, como será o casamento? Essas coisas e mais, só saberão no próximo capitulo.

* * *

Oi, como disse essa fic é de aniversario do Neji.

Vai ser posta em capítulos, mas não sei quando postarei o próximo, pois estou sem net em casa e terei que postar na lan house.

No mais, espero que tenham gostado.

Feliz Aniversario Neji querido.

E em breve(dois meses para mais) postarei uma nova fic minha, que será parecido com Devaneios de uma adolescente em crise, da giza, só que será um diário do Neji.

Beijos

Mandy

03/07/07


	2. Tudo Parece Bem, Acontece o Mal

Oi pessoal, tudo bem?

Eu continuo sem net em casa, vou postar da escola, é isso que é o bom de ser monitora da sala de informática da escola hehe... posso usufruir bem disso...

Eu fiz o capitulo faz um bom tempo, é que não tive mesmo a oportunidade de postar, mas também só desta fic hehe... mais comentários no final...

O capítulo é dedicado a sakurasouke, espero que você goste Sakura.

**Disclamer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse muita coisa seria diferente.

**Sinopse:** Quais seriam as conseqüências após uma idéia de Hiashi ser posta em ação? Descubra a idéia e o que irá rolar nesta fic... Fic de aniversario do Neji. [Nejihina, sasunaru entre outros.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Quando Tudo Parece Bem, Acontece o Mal**

Tenten POV'S

Como é que é? O Neji está pedindo a Hinata em casamento? Por quê? Porque que ele não me disse nada? Achei que éramos amigos, será que aquele beijo não significou nada para ele? Na verdade me correspondeu, mas nada voltou a falar sobre isso, também foi ontem à noite. Não acredito que agora está afim da prima, isso é o cumulo, não vou deixar os dois se casarem, NÃO VOU!

Normal POV'S

Hinata: Eu... eu... – "Eu disse que aceitaria, mas agora a escolha me parece tão difícil, espera ai, tenho que aceitar, prometi para o Neji e quero sua felicidade" – Eu aceito sim me casar com você.

Tenten: - "Ela gosta dele? A Hinata sempre pareceu gostar do Naruto, cachorra, me paga".

Neji: Fico feliz pela sua resposta – se aproxima da nova noiva e a beija carinhosa e calorosamente para o espanto de muitos e raiva de muitas.

Hiashi: Agora sobre o casamento, acontecerá daqui a alguns meses no aniversario da Hinata – pega uma taça e levanta – Um brinde aos noivos?

Todos: Viva.

Neji: Vamos à valsa? – convida discretamente a sua futura esposa.

Hinata: Claro – dançam lindamente.

Hinata POV'S

Será que o pessoal gostou? Ficaram todos tão surpresos, mas não podíamos revelar até hoje. O Neji dança tão bem, várias garotas estão olhando para cá, que raiva, não perceberam que ele já tem dona?

Neji: Acho que foi uma grande surpresa, não acha? – você lê por acaso mentes amor?

Hinata: Sim, principalmente para suas fãs.

Neji: Ainda com ciúmes? – o que acha? – Pela sua cara sim.

Hinata: Ainda estão te observando – emburrada para logo depois ganhar um beijo, você é demais Neji-kun.

Neji: Logo provarei o que estão dizendo e você sabe que só sou seu a partir de agora, minha linda – galanteador.

Hinata: Que bom e eu só su— outro beijo, nem completar as frases ele me deixa mais.

Neji: Aishiteru – gomen, mas ainda não sei dizer se sinto o mesmo, graças a Kami-sama a valsa terminou.

Tenten: Oi, parabéns para os noivos – tão carinhosa de sua parte.

Hinata: Obrigada Tenten-chan.

Tenten: Fico feliz por estarem juntos e felizes.

Neji POV'S

Nani? Ela me beijou ontem e agora diz que esta feliz por nós, falsa, mas vou adorar ver no que isso irá dar.

Neji: Obrigado, ficaríamos honrados se você aceitasse ser nossa madrinha – como se sentirá agora? Como eu sou mal.

Tenten: A claro, aceito com todo o gosto, quem será o padrinho junto comigo – por essa eu não esperava.

Hinata: Você poderá escolher o par que mais lhe agradar – ponto pra você linda, pelos olhos dela seria eu.

Tenten: Então pensarei e em breve direi – acho que fui rude demais, sinceramente espero que encontre alguém.

Hinata: Mais uma vez obrigada – os meus melhores amigos estão vindo.

Sasuke: Parabéns, nós não esperávamos por isso – irônico e com voz de nada surpreso.

Neji: Claro, imagina né padrinhos? Fingido.

Sasuke: Obrigado pelo elogio, seremos padrinhos de vocês? Isso sim é surpresa – agora boiei porque ele parece surpreso.

Neji: O Naruto não te contou?

Naruto: Esqueci, mas parabéns surpreenderam muitas fãs suas.

Hinata: Ainda bem.

Sasuke: Arranjou uma noiva ciumenta – esse Uchiha ainda apanha hoje.

Neji: Sim, pelo que parece, tenho que resolver a questão de afastá-las.

Hinata: Acho bom mesmo – ta minhas suspeitas se confirmaram, to ferrado.

Naruto: Boa sorte, já que isso é difícil, o Sasuke que o diga, já apanhou tanto por isso.

Hinata: Obrigada Naruto-kun, boa idéia – Naruto você me paga.

Neji: É, valeu Naruto.

Naruto: Não tem de que – maldito.

O resto da festa foi normal, chato, muitos nos dando parabéns e nem pode mais dançar com nenhuma garota, já que tinha anunciado o noivado, a minha noiva não me deixou um segundo sozinho. Hora do bolo se aproximando, momento tão esperado, o primeiro pedaço já tem dona, tenho certeza que se não fosse para ela estaria morto. E meu pedido é só uma vida feliz com minha futura esposa.

Neji: O primeiro pedaço como já esperado irá para minha noiva Hyuuga Hinata – ela recebe com um beijo, como sempre fica vermelha – O segundo pedaço irá ser dividido para meus dois melhores amigos, Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke, futuros padrinhos do meu casamento – recebem.

Naruto: Obrigado, não imaginava que faria isso.

Neji: Sabe, às vezes devo que dar valor à amizade de vocês.

Sasuke: Valeu, você também é o cara – sabe que adoro esses dois e agradeço pela amizade de ambos, são os melhores.

Neji: Agora podemos prosseguir com a festa – pego um pedaço de bolo e vou para perto da Hinata.

Hinata: Obrigada pela homenagem.

Neji: Eu é que devo agradecer por ter você do meu lado – já disse que adoro ver ela corada? Ponto pra mim.

Hinata: Fico feliz de ter deixado você um bobo apaixonado – ponto pra ela.

Neji: É? Eu adoro ser seu cachorrinho, pois você é a melhor dona que alguém poderia ter, tenho a maior sorte por se você minha futura esposa, essa foi a melhor idéia da família principal, uma das únicas que prestam – 2 à 1.

Hinata: Venceu, baka – dá um selinho em mim, quando ela começou a ficar tão carinhosa – Quando percebi que tenho que tomar o que é meu.

Neji: Lê pensamentos agora?

Hinata: Adivinhei por causa da sua cara de duvida, lindo – 2 à 2, quem disse que eu ganhei?

Neji: Foi empate, agora estou cansado, vamos para o nosso quarto?

Hinata: Como é que é? – 3 à 2.

Neji: É, seu pai não lhe avisou que como havíamos ficado noivos dormiríamos a partir de hoje juntos?

Hinata: Não, acho que foi vitória sua mesmo querido – a abraço e começo a beijá-la – É melhor esperarmos, ainda estamos na sua festa – estraga prazeres 3 á 3.

Neji: Está bem. Vamos logo para o quarto.

Hinata: Hai.

Despedimos-nos do pessoal e vamos para o quarto, acho que vou ganhar meu presente agora. Ela se troca e vai deitar, eu faço o mesmo.

Neji: Agora vamos...

Hinata: Hentai, você mesmo disse que estava cansado, vamos dormir – droga.

Neji: Era isso que eu ia dizer, vamos dormir.

Hinata: Claro – 3 á 4.

Neji: Boa noite – a beijo carinhoso para logo em seguida ela deitar sua cabeça no meu peitoral, que sono.

Tenten POV'S

O que vou fazer? O casal já foi dormir, mas como o Neji pode me pedir para ser sua madrinha? Ele sabe sobre meus sentimentos pela sua pessoa, o amo, tenho que trazer ele para mim, só que precisarei de ajuda, amanhã eu penso melhor nisso.

Acabo de acordar, que noite horrível, mal dormir, só pesadelos e tudo por culpa da Hinata, aquela tratante, como pode fazer isso comigo, sabia que eu gostava do Neji, todas sabiam, mas não ligou a tomá-lo de mim, e irei tomar o que é meu de volta.

Tenten: Ohayo Sakura – falo com a rosada que acabei de encontrar.

Sakura: Oi, tudo bem com você? Não pude falar com você ontem, mas você deve estar péssima pelo que houve sobre o noivado eu sinto muito – essa é minha amiga.

Tenten: Não estou muito bem, o que a Hinata fez é imperdoável, achei que ela gostava do Naruto.

Sakura: Eu também, mas soube que ela tomou um fora dele.

Tenten: Então é por isso que foi atrás do Neji? Não foi contente com o dela e foi atrás do amor da amiga? Aquela falsa.

Sakura: Se ela ta com o Neji, acho que ele também quer ficar ao seu lado.

Tenten: Não sei não, talvez ela o tenha ameaçado com o selo.

Sakura: Não exagera, ele me pareceu feliz ao lado dela.

Tenten: Você está tentando me ajudar ou querendo que eu fique mais pra baixo?

Sakura: Gomen, quero lhe ajudar, mais como?

Tenten: Preciso separar os dois.

Sakura: Como?

Tenten: Eu tenho que seduzir-lo e a Hinata tem que pegar ele na cama comigo.

Sakura: Isso não é certo.

Tenten: É mais certo que roubar o garoto de uma amiga, ou não?

Sakura: Isso é verdade. Mas o Neji pode tentar esclarecer a verdade para ela.

Tenten: Tem que ser na véspera do casamento.

Sakura: Na despedida de solteiro.

Tenten: Perfeito, a Hinata nunca mais irá querer olhar para o primo.

Sakura: Mas corre o risco do Neji também não querer mais falar com você.

Tenten: Que isso, eu tenho sorte no amor, não vou perder assim tão fácil.

Sakura: Então prepararemos tudo para a ocasião.

Tenten: Enquanto isso vou dando umas investidas nele, quem sabe ele não desista dela.

Sakura: A esperança é a ultima que morre.

Tenten: Com certeza, obrigada amiga, mas você quer ajuda com alguém?

Sakura: Acho que o Sasuke-kun está apaixonado por outra pessoa.

Tenten: Desistiu dele?

Sakura: Sim, ele nunca me olhou com paixão, só com amizade.

Tenten: Que tal o Naruto? Ele sempre foi afim de você.

Sakura: Mas o Naruto já faz um tempo que se desinteressou de mim.

Tenten: Então quem Sakura?

Sakura: Sinceramente, o Sai.

Tenten: Ele? Até que você escolheu bem, afinal é uma copia do Sasuke, mas como pretende conquistá-lo?

Sakura: Esse é o problema, a única coisa que faço quando chego perto dele é brigar, nós só discutimos e nada mais.

Tenten: Tenta chegar com charme, ele vai se interessar por você, você consegue amiga.

Sakura: Espero que sim e você conseguirá ficar com o Neji, você vai ver.

Tenten: Obrigada – ela com certeza é minha melhor amiga.

Hinata POV'S

Hum, o Neji ainda ta dormindo, não acredito que dormi com ele. Que vamos nos casar daqui a mais ou menos seis meses, estou tão feliz, acho que estou gostando dele, claro que às vezes me pego pensando no Naruto, mas logo volto meu pensamento ao meu lindo noivo, será só meu, finalmente alguém que me ama.

Neji: Bom dia princesa – me da um beijo – Dormiu bem?

Hinata: Muito, perto de você foi uma noite só de sonho – ele abriu um sorriso que eu nunca antes tinha visto vindo de sua pessoa – Você fica lindo com esse sorriso.

Neji: Este sorriso é só para você, a única pessoa que me faz feliz é a garota que está a minha frente agora e é minha atual noiva – não sei por que agora me senti transbordar de felicidade, espero que este momento nunca acabe.

Hinata: Aishiteru Neji-sama.

Neji: Aishiterumo, mas acho que confundiu os sufixos.

Hinata: Não, você é a única pessoa capaz de tirar a felicidade de um coração que antes estava estilhaçado, você merece todo o meu respeito, é um Deus na minha vida – nunca achei que diria isso a ninguém, ele é o único.

Neji:... – 1 á 0 para mim – Estou sem palavras, Hinata, você não sabe o quanto quis ouvir estas palavras vindas de você, minha felicidade é indescritível com palavras ou gestos, te amo mais que tudo – sem jeito ou não você roubou meu coração – Já estive com muitas meninas – não estou gostando deste papo – mas sempre pensava em uma única, desde que nos conhecemos quando éramos pequenos, tive um carinho especial por você, mesmo depois de odiar a família principal, nunca consegui odiar a você, lutei contra o meu amor, contra minha esperança naquela batalha do exame chunnin, aquela que acertei era quem queria acertar por te amar, sabia que foi um ato inútil o meu feito, mas não podia ficar com você, o destino ia contra meu puro coração, me enchi de esperança com as palavras do Naruto, porém descobri que podia ir contra aquilo já escrito, contudo sabia que ficar com você era impossível, desisti, tentei sem resultados positivos me relacionar com outras, mas a cada beijo dado em mim, pensava e desejava que fosse você, agora me sinto feliz, estou ao seu lado e para sempre vou estar – acho que vou desmaiar.

Hinata: Neji, você é o cara sabia, agora quem está sem palavras sou eu, a única coisa que posso dizer é que fomos feitos um para o outro – finalmente o beijo e que beijo, cheio de paixão foi dado o primeiro passo da nossa vida, a mais feliz possível.

Normal POV'S

Meses passaram voando, aos poucos Tenten começava a agir, Neji, porém não dava a mínima para as investidas da garota, quem olhasse a história de longe poderia jurar que o Sasuke era um bom professor, porque para se livrar de fãs daquele só o Uchiha mesmo e agora o Hyuuga fazia de tudo pela sua amada, se livrando bonito das concorrentes desta.

O casamento chegava, dentro de um mês seria a data, Hinata estava animada com tudo, feliz por estar junto a Neji, a idéia de seu pai realmente foi um sucesso, pois agora tinha alguém para amar, na verdade, já o amava bem antes, Naruto havia sido apenas uma ilusão que seu coração criou, porque seu primo nunca seria seu, considerando que sua família não os aceitaria e muito menos ele iria ficar com ela. Ao contrario de suas expectativas, seu amor era mais do que correspondido, foi aceito e agora estava crescendo cada dia mais, pronto para união.

Nas vésperas do casamento Tenten teve que escolher alguém para estar no altar com ela, como madrinha, há alguns dias o Kankuro e ela tinha ficado mais amigos, a intenção do Kankuro era mais profunda, porém a obsessão da garota pelo Hyuuga não a fez perceber os sentimentos do Suna, contudo o que interessa é que felizmente ele aceitou a ajudar no plano, sendo que ficará como o padrinho do casal junto a morena.

Os amigos do Neji haviam preparado a despedida de solteiro, com ajuda de Sakura e Kankuro, Tenten conseguiu se disfarçar para ser a garota que ficaria com ele na noite. Hinata não sabia de nada sobre a despedida de solteiro, iria sair com Sakura naquela noite, para seu azar.

Neji: Eu já disse que eu não queria despedida de solteiro gente.

Naruto: Neji, você se casa amanhã e acha que não iríamos preparar uma bela despedida para você?

Neji: Eu sou fiel.

Sasuke: A Hinata nunca vai descobrir, agora entra – empurra o Hyuuga para o quarto, os outros o ajudam e o trancam lá dentro.

Neji: Deixe-me sair? Abre a porta?

Naruto: Não, se divirta, pare de reclamar.

Neji: Vocês vão me pagar.

Sasuke: Aproveita, e já estamos pagando, não foi barato arrumar tudo.

Neji: Odeio vocês – se vira e dá de cara com uma garota com um estranho cosplay.

Neji POV'S

Além de me colocar num quarto, a garota nem se meche, imprestáveis. Espera ai, está vindo em minha direção.

Garota: Não se preocupe, você vai adorar – o puxa – isso será inesquecível para você – me senta na cama e prepara um drinque – tome.

Neji: Não obrigado.

Garota: Que isso, só um golinho? Relaxa, é só uma noite – bebo e começo a me sentir um pouco tonto, agora está tirando a máscara, como é linda, não resisto e a beijo.

Neji: Vou adorar esta noite – começo a beijar-lhe o pescoço e vou descendo até os seios, quando percebo já estou no fim, ai, suspiro, como foi bom, de repente escuto a porta abrir e vejo ninguém menos do que a Hinata – Hinata.

Hinata: Neji, como você pode? – ela estava em lagrimas – Você e a Tenten? Não podia imaginar, está tudo acabado entre agora – o que? A Tenten, viro-me e a vejo, como? Está tudo acabado? Nani? Só sei que agora estou desmaiando.

O que será que realmente aconteceu durante aquela noite? Será que ainda terá casamento? Hinata irá perdoar Neji? Foi Naruto e Sasuke que preparam aquilo? Tudo isso e outras coisas saberão no próximo capitulo.

* * *

**BESTEIROL**

E aí o que acharam?

Neji: Eu não gostei, apaga e faz de novo a parte que eu vou para a despedida de solteiro, não quero ir...

Você já foi Neji, meus pêsames porque não sei o que vai acontecer.

Neji: Talvez porque você ta sem idéia, e também porque tem que continuar uma outra fic que parou em algo parecido com isso...

É né, eu ia falar sobre isso que bom que você lembrou, para quem está acompanhando minha fic Coisas que o Coração Pode Fazer, eu ainda vou continuar esta fic, não sei quando mais vou...

Neji: Considerando que ela ta devendo uma em Kaleido Star desde o começo do ano...

Isso não vem ao caso Neji... E também vou demorar porque já to cheia de trabalho escolar, os professores falam que dão um mês de prazo, mas nesse um mês enche de trabalho de todas as matérias.

Neji: É, espero que você passe nas Olimpíadas de Matemática.

Alguém aqui fez as Olimpíadas de Matemática? Alguém aqui gosta de Matemática?

Neji: Sei lá, achava que a única doida para gostar isso era você...

Será? Vamos as reviews vai...

* * *

**Reviews**

sakurasouke

Muito obrigada mesmo, de coração...

Neji: É nejihina sim o meu diário que está no caderno para fazer sabe, e que uma certa autora não faz...

Não reclama, to cheia de coisas para fazer... e sobra a continuação da outra fic, já respondi hehe...

Neji: Vou fazer ela continuar...

Daqui uns tempos sai, eu juro... graças ao seu comentário fiquei mais feliz e dedico esse capitulo a você...

Neji: E parabéns pelas suas fics, você também escreve muito bem...

Concordo com você, andei pensando um pouco acho que o que falta um pouco em você é confiança, não querendo te criticar, mas suas fics são ótimas e falta de confiança é normal, no começo eu também tinha, mas agora eu nem ligo, apenas escrevo, me preocupo se os fãs vão gostar, só que o que faço é para me divertir acima de tudo e por isso escrevo com confiança. E acho que to enrolando demais, gomen, mas se deixar eu falo muito, mas gostei de você, pena que agente só combina em um casal que é NejiHina...

Neji: É, porque se não poderiam fazer até fics juntas...

Verdade, mas gostei de você, mais uma vez obrigada e continue lendo... onegai...

Domo Arigato, matta ne...

* * *

Yanagi Yuhiko

Heheheh... Obrigada, é essa idéia eu já tinha tido faz tempo, e o Hiashi apenas me ajudou a colocar em pratica.

Neji: Pela primeira vez gostei de uma idéia do meu tio...

Hinata: O Neji é meu e de mais ninguém, inclusive eu tenho que matar uma certa panda que quis se aproveitar dele...

Nossa, quem vê pensa que o Neji é inocente...

Hinata: E não é?

Eu acho que você é que é a inocente mesmo Hinata...

Neji: Por que?

Melhor nem comentar Neji, só eu conheço bem você, porque você anda 24 horas por dia comigo, infelizmente, preferia o Naruto, mas me mandaram você... Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gosta do capitulo...

Matta ne...

* * *

Akasuna no Naty

Resposta já foi dada durante a fic... foi ela mesmo...

Hinata: E eu não vou a perdoar, vou matar aquela panda maldita...

Neji: Calma meu amor...

Hinata: Você gostou de ir para cama com aquela vagabunda né?

Neji: Claro que não, você sabe que eu te amo...

Hinata: Sei, sei...

Ai a Hinata ficou nervosa, é melhor acabarmos com essa resposta antes que haja algum assassinato do Neji... valeu pelo review...

Matta ne...

* * *

haru-e-k

Está aí, a atualização... o que achou?

Neji: Horrível, ela gosta de Nejihina e não NejiTen...

Eu perguntei para ela da licença e quem disse que está fic é NejiTen? Eu ein, ta loko em Neji...

Neji: Louco? Mas você...

Mas eu nada, você sabe bem como será o final...

Neji: Ta...

Obrigada por ler a fic e espero que continue acompanhando...

Kiss, Matta ne...

* * *

Flor de Gelo

Obrigada por ler mais uma fic minha, agora ficou um pouco triste mais daqui a poko resolve...

Neji: Eu não gostei desta continuação...

Neji querido, você pode falar isso em todas as reviews, que isso não irá mudar o que aconteceu...

Neji: Droga – com cara de emburrado...

Valew pela review e espero que continue acompanhando.

Matta ne...

* * *

_Uchiha Giza_

Oi filha, tudo bem? Legal estar brincando...

Neji: A Mandy não entra faz tempo no msn...

Não traduzi o que tava escrito, mas tem alguma coisa a ver com Death Note, já te falei que to lendo o mangá? To adorando a história... muito show, eu e a maioria dos meus amigos estamos gostando...

Neji: É, queria matar a Mandy com ele – leva uma pedra na cabeça – Itai...

Depois dessa eu to pensando no caso do Neji ficar com a Tenten...

Hinata: Noooooooooooooo...

Ta, por você, mas ele vai sofrer... ehehe... valew por ler a fic filhinha, vou ler as suas esta semana...

Neji: Se ela terminar o relatório de biologia...

Verdade, mas eu termino sim hehe...

Beijos, Matta ne...

* * *

Uchiha Danii-chan

Neji: Eu sei que eu sou demais...

Ótimo, com essa a auto-estima dele foi lá pra cima, agora ninguém atura esse estrupício.

Neji: Não enche...

E filha com ele não da pra você casar...

Neji: É, o Aoshi não era o seu noivo? Eu sou da Hinata...

É, ele é um pedaço de mal caminho mas tem dona, assim como o Naruto tem dono...

Neji: Isso porque a Mandy é casada com o Itachi...

Não tem nada haver eu ser casada com o Itachi e gostar do Naruto... e ai tudo bem com você? Por falta de net agente nem pode mais conversar, como você ta?

Neji: Bemmm... agora termino esta resposta... Matta ne...

Neji seu sem graça... tchau filhinha...

* * *

Amo o Gaara

É eu que o diga, mas ai está a continuação... vou usar a net da escola mesmo, já que não tenho em casa...

Neji: Faz muito bem...

Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que você tenha gostado da continuação e continue a ler...

Beijos, Matta ne...

* * *

Então pessoal, obrigada por acompanhar a fic e deixem review, adoro vocês...

E para ficar mais interativo, vou deixar vocês escolherem os outros casais...

Neji: Isso não vai prestar, eles vão escolher os que você não gosta...

Não enche, já foram escolhidos dois casais que é NejiHina(óbvio) e SasuNaru(porque sempre nas minhas fics tem), provavelmente vou por mais personagens, e outro casal que não mudo é Shikatema, de resto quais vocês preferem? Votem e os mais votados eu ponho, nem que seja de leve, eu coloco...

Obrigada mais uma vez e até o próximo capitulo...

Beijos

Mandy

**15/08/07**


End file.
